


Worse Ways

by fireweed15



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Amputation, F/M, Medical Trauma, insomuch as possible for an omnic, the meiyatta tag was aaaaaaaaaaaall the way down at the bottom of the list lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 18:03:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13253676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fireweed15/pseuds/fireweed15
Summary: Mei and Zenyatta tend to each other's injuries.





	Worse Ways

The last thing Mei remembered was, most simply put, chaos. Now, as the world slowly came back into focus, it was… far too quiet for her liking. " _Oww…_ "

"Shh…" A hand, cool and metallic but undeniably alive, settled on her forehead. "Your return is welcome, but slowly."

"Zenyatta?" The world was still fuzzy, but the sight of her Omnic companion bending over her was unmistakable.

"I am here." Despite the brevity of the words, the tone was soft (far softer than anyone would assume an Omnic was capable of.

"I feel like I got hit by a truck," she grumbled, turning onto her side (and subsequently realizing that her head was resting in his lap, away from the dust and debris) and moving to stand. It was easier said than done, she realized, when she tried to put weight on her ankle and the resulting pain made her cry out.

"Try not to overexert yourself," he instructed softly, a hand resting on her shoulder as she scooted back to lean against the brick wall behind them.

She sighed deeply, tilting her head skyward. "I'd just about kill for some healing right now," she mumbled.

"That will not be necessary," Zenyatta soothed, offering a healing Orb. It sputtered and flickered before finally taking, and even then, the glow was far fainter than normal.

Nonetheless, it helped ease the pain, and Mei sighed in relief. She squinted, lifting a hand to rub her eyes—oh no. "Where are my glasses?"

Zenyatta's hand brushed hers, and she could feel the titanium frames through her thick gloves. Mei removed her gloves to accept and put on the glasses. The world became a little clearer, despite the dust on the lenses. She turned to offer her thanks, but stopped short when she got a _proper_ look at him. "What happened to you? Your arm—!"

Zenyatta glanced down at the injury to which Mei referred. In the course of the battle, his right arm had been severed just below the elbow, exposing a tangle of intermittently sparking wires and cables. "Ahh…" He lifted his hand, as if that would conceal the injury from Mei's view. "It's nothing—"

"Your arm is _gone_ —" she stressed.

"Mei, I promise you—" He laid his hand on her cheek, his touch cool against her flushed skin—"I feel no pain."

As much as she appreciated the touch, and his efforts at soothing her, she shook her head. "We have to fix it."

"I will consenting to repairs," he promised, pulling away, "once help arrives and your injuries have been tended to."

She sputtered in protest—leave it to him to be selfless even when he was in need of healing himself. "This is just a broken bone, Zenyatta," she argued. "It's nothing! You have…"

She reached out and lightly touched one of the exposed wires. It sparked brightly under her fingertips (to say nothing of hurting like _hell_ ), and Zenyatta flinched back from the touch. "No pain, huh?" she murmured.

Even with a limited range of ways to express emotions, Zenyatta was incredibly expressive, and the way he looked down and away from her meaningful gaze said everything.

"Here—" Mei's voice was soft as she gestured for him to turn. "We can cover it with my gloves until help comes." As she lifted the glove, a thought—"Help… is coming, right?"

"I believe my distress signal has been received," he replied, watching as she secured her glove over what remained of his arm.

She nodded, lifting a hand to brush her hair out of her eyes. "Probably no idea when help will get here?" she asked softly.

"Unfortunately, I could not say," he confirmed, leaning back against the brickwork as she finished.

She sighed, leaning back as well. "Does it still hurt?" she murmured at length.

"It does," he confirmed. "Not because of your efforts—I'm very appreciative of them."

Mei nodded in reply before turning her attention back to the healing Orb, which had finally flickered out. "This really helped," she said softly, returning it to him. "Thank you."

His demeanor softened all the more, and he loosely took Mei's hand in his, their fingers lacing together. "There are worse ways to wait, I suppose…"

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Round 8 of the Hurt / Comfort Bingo: Loss of Limb / Amputation / Mutilation  
> Three cheers for rarepairs, and for the first fic of 2k18!


End file.
